Morwaith Warrior
Morwaith Warriors '''protect the Sunlands from invaders. They spawn randomly in the Far Harad Savannah mostly around Morwaith villages and camps. These NPCs wear Morwaith armour and wield Morwaith weapons. They also carry their faction shields, albeit for aesthetics only (they do not boost their combat abilities whatsoever). Warriors have 20 HP and can be hired from morwaith chieftains, given that the player has +150 Morwaith alignment and at least 20 silver coins. Spawning Morwaith warriors, like the Morwaith, spawn in the Far Harad savannah and arid savannah. They appear more commonly by far in the 'populated' variants of those biomes; whether a savannah region is 'populated' can be seen in the F3 screen, with the information "HaradPopulated:true/false". This does not mean that they cannot spawn in other parts of the aforementioned biomes, but its is extremely rare. They also appear in the huts of Morwaith villages. These villages only generate within populated regions, so any village will always have other Morwaith wandering within it and its surroundings. These mobs can also spawn mounted on zebras. Behavior Morwaith warriors will wander around the locations in which they spawn. They will attack any enemy of the Morwaith faction as well as anything that provokes them. Drops Morwaith warriors have a frequent chance of dropping bones when killed. On rare occasions, they may also drop their worn equipment or armour. Hiring Morwaith warriors may be hired for a sum of silver coins starting at 10, provided that you have at least +150 Morwaith alignment, from a Morwaith chieftain in their Morwaith chieftain huts. As always, as one's alignment increases, price decreases. Speechbank '''Friendly *The filthy Forest-Men hide in their trees. So we chop them down. *The fruits of our land are sweeter even than the wines of the Snake-Men! *War makes men! *At night the Great Lion prowls the plains. Make sure you are safe, Person. *Person! Do you come to bring tidings of the war? *Even our chieftains fear the flaming Eye. *May the Great Lion never devour your offspring! *The banner of our men stands stronger than ever. *Do you seek meat or merriment, Person? *The flaming Eye seeks to burn the Men of the North. *Have you seen the North, Person? They say the stars are strange there. *When the Great Lion roars, even the flaming Eye trembles. *A true warrior has the blood of the lion! *Gold and meat. What more do I need? *My dagger has pierced many a Forest-Man. *The Men of the forest have the strength of a twig, the pride of a mango, and the wits of a Troll-Man! *The stars foretell death. *War is imminent. I shall finally be able to prove my strength! *The Forest-Men will fall to our warriors soon! *Person, have you come to listen to my brave deeds? *My blade will stain the forest red! *If you want to kill Forest-Men, Person, then join me, friend! Hired *If I die fighting, my family shall be proud! *May the Great Lion bless our weapons! *Person, do we stop for meat? *I can finally prove myself in battle! *The wind holds tidings of war. *I hope one day to return to my tribe. *My feet are sore, Person. *Are we to fight for the flaming Eye? *It would take a lake to quench my thirst! *You fight like a lord, Person. *I have hunted zebra and crocodile. One day I shall hunt Forest-Man! *It is merely a flesh wound. *I smell battle! *My children shall be big when I return! *When a man dies, his soul meets the Great Lion. Some day I too will meet him. *I have trained for many a day in the heat of the plains. *Some fruit and Snake-Man water would be a blessing! *One day the lands will return to the greatest of the lions. *The flaming Eye fills me with fear, Person. *A banana is always welcome on my plate! *Person, where are we headed today? *Person! Please don't put me on guard duty again! *I know no fear! *Filthy Forest-Men fear my name! *Time for drinking! Hostile *The Great Lion will devour your soul, Person! *Flee, coward! *May you never taste mango again! *The flaming Eye will destroy you! *Did the Forest-Men send you? *Person, your name will be lost to the plains! *Another soul for my blade to feed on! *An enemy of the tribes has no friends in these lands! *Go back to the forest, you pitiful twig! *Raaaaargh! *For the flaming Eye! *Flee, unworthy creature! *Person, savour your demise! *I want your blood, Person! *You have the strength of the flamingo! *Fall before the strength of the plains! *You defy the Great Lion? *For the Great Lion! *Yaaargh! *Forest-Man! Die, Person! *Run or face your death, soulless one! *I have no pity for you, coward! *Our tales tell of Men such as you, Person! Know that they all met their end painfully! *A test for my strength! I shall savour my victory over you! *I have seen braver bananas than you, Person! Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Harad Category:Hirable Category:Far Harad Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Non-canon Category:Melee Units Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Evil Men Category:Morwaith